As is known in the art, DC/DC converters convert an input direct current (DC) signal at a first voltage to an output direct current signal at a second voltage. One type of DC/DC converter is referred to a switched-mode converter in which a DC voltage is applied across an inductor or transformer in a manner to generate current flow for storing energy in components, such as capacitors. The output voltage is regulated by controlling the switching elements.
In order to maximize volumetric power density, DC/DC converters are typically targeted to a specific voltage output level. Thus, for each voltage level required, a particular DC/DC converter is required. For example, if there is a need for a DC/DC converter having a voltage output of X volts, and there is a later need for a DC/DC converter having a voltage output of 2X volts, the 2X converter is created using the X converter as a design baseline. The time and cost to design the new 2X output is significant even with the knowledge of the X volt design. It will be readily appreciated that the inflexible nature of conventional converter circuits is disadvantageous.